With the development of science and technology, liquid crystal television, liquid crystal displayer (LCD) and various other liquid crystal display apparatus are increasingly popular and are commonly equipped for residences, malls, office buildings and other places that require information displaying, so as to facilitate the production and life of people.
However, in the color cast change of the side view and front view of each of representative color schemes of a conventional liquid crystal displayer, the side view color casts of schemes of red, green and blue are more severe than other color schemes, moreover, due to the fast escalation and saturation of the view angle brightness ratio of gray scale LCD, the difference between front view brightness and side view brightness is greater as the gray scale is lower.